


Однострочники 19.23 Телефон Сэма одушевился

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Сэмов телефон немного одушевился, и засыпает Дина смс-ками с комплиментами, заигрываниями, подкатами. Не-ау, тайм-лайн не важен.Но получилось АУ. Относительно событий после прыжка в Клетку.





	Однострочники 19.23 Телефон Сэма одушевился

Дин дохрена бензина потратил, чтобы найти шутника. Дробовик заряженный солью с собой возил, чтобы объяснить, насколько он зол. 

Сэмов номер рассыпался любезностями, слал чмоки и зазывал на свидания. Каждый божий день пытка начиналась в пять четырнадцать. Дин обыскал Импалу, каждый сарай, в котором они жили последние полгода, всю автосвалку Бобби. Чёртов телефон как провалился. Свой Дин оставлял ночевать в солонке, изрисованной пентаграммами. Наизусть выучил книгу поисковых заклинаний, но адский шутник был неуловим.

Чёрные дни в календаре всё прибавлялись. Второй месяц без Сэма. Дин затыкал себя виски, чтобы за фразой не проорать продолжение - Сэмми в Аду! Он горит и страдает в когтях страшнейшего из врагов. Из-за него, Дина. Не помог Сэму, зассал отправиться вместе с ним, сделал вид, что ради одного - дать Сэму последнюю надежду выбраться, а на самом деле зассал и жрал себя за это ежеминутно. Потому что человеком из Ада не выбраться, он знал куда брата отправляет. И это Пекло навсегда с ним. Он просрал свою жизнь и не дал вырваться Сэму. Виновен. Дин знал, что его после смерти ждёт Ад. И слишком хорошо знал, что это такое, чтобы малодушно считать, что он и сейчас там. Нет. Сейчас в Аду - Сэм.

Треньк! "Ребристые купил, дурила?"

Запылало лицо. Смс-ки становились всё более личными, дёргали за такое, что и знать-то никто не мог. Сыпались теперь по нескольку штук. Треньк, треньк! "Возьми меня нежно :р ", "Люблю твои пальцы". Дин знал, насколько неправильно то, что они делали в постели. Знал и скрывал так, что даже в ФБР не пронюхали. А теперь какая-то сука тыкает ему этой памятью в лицо как трусами, потерянными в мимолётной интрижке.

Дешёвая трубка хрупнула в кулаке. Дин уже привычно переставил симку в другую, такую же старую. На дне сумки оставался последний запАсный. Дин поднял его. Сэм такие себе забирал - пошире, удобно устраивающиеся в длиннющих пальцах. Телефон на секунду моргнул диодом, а собственный тут же пробулькал смс:

"Эй, держи осторожней!"

Дин вздрогнул и попробовал включить найдёныша. На экране только мелькнул значок зарядки, и снова всё потухло. Внутри телефона не оказалось ни сим-карты, ни аккумулятора. И тем не менее, когда повернул экраном к себе, на нём болталась эмблема зарядки. Треньк!

"Что смотришь? Ты моя батарейка".

* * *

Дин его солил. Брызгал святой водой. Капал коллоидным серебром. В ответ получал нецензурные пожелания и строгий приказ помыть рот и руки с мылом, а телефон применить в другом направлении. После фразы: "Тем более, что тебе досталось не сердце, понимаешь о чём я? Потри сильнее...", так болезненно попавшей в Сэмовы интонации, Дин обмотал телефон бинтом со словами молитвы, втиснул в шкатулку, изрисованную пентаграммами. И долго боролся с искушением облить святым маслом и сжечь.

И только с утра догадался провести поиск ещё раз. Не телефон искать, а Сэма. Стрелка уверенно показала на шкатулку. 

Телефон переехал на прикроватную тумбочку и долго молчал. Дин молчал тоже. Сэм не мог оказаться в телефоне. Не весь Сэм. Но это зацепка, надо только придумать с какой стороны за неё ухватиться. Ровно в 05-14 телефон снова ожил.

"Знаешь, что такое крестраж?"

\- Сказка, - Дин был уверен, что они оба спали в кинотеатре. Видимо Сэм не случайно предложил погреться именно там.

Телефон погасил экран с немелодичным пиликаньем. Зажёг снова и смс-нул:

"Придурок!"

\- Для него надо разорвать свою душу. Убить. Ты не убивал, - за это Дин мог поручиться своей жизнью. На самом деле он тоже не спал на просмотре.

Телефон тренькнул, Дин прочитал во входящих самую ужасную, самую сентиментальную хрень в его жизни:

"Разлука с тобой, вот что разорвало меня на части".

Экран от давления треснул, кнопочная панель силиконовой лягушкой выпрыгнула прочь. Дин в ужасе разжал руки и посмотрел на останки, сложил всё как было в тщетной надежде. Тишина в комнате стала давяще-мёртвой. 

Его телефон пиликнул о полученном СМС, а Сэмов, "Сэм", - поправил он себя, снова загорелся значком зарядки.

"Задушу, если напомнишь когда-нибудь об этих словах. И держи себя в руках, придурок, меня сложно убить, но при желании и на крестраж свой криптонит найдётся".

Дину хотелось ругаться. Да что там, бегать по потолку. Но он сидел и держал на ладонях старенький кнопочный телефон. Осколок души Сэма, заживо вырванный смертной тоской. Шанс и признание в одном флаконе. Впервые за чёрные дни ему не нужен был виски. Ему нужен был Сэм, и он уже знал, с чего начнёт поиски.


End file.
